Jaune Arc The Superman
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Jaune Clark Arc was always a strange boy when growing. He stronger than ten bears and faster than a speeding bullet. He train with his father to control his power and be a hunter like his parents are. Now he off to Beacon to be a hunter. Together with his friends, he will stand for truth and justice. He is the man of tomorrow. He is the Superman. Jaune/massiveharem.
1. Chapter 1

What if Superman was sent to Vale beside Earth. And What if he was found by the Arc's family and name Jaune. One of the coolest ideas ever. I'm hoping to get a others to try it. P.s. This an AU fic. So no complaining about things like 'Superman have black hair, not blond!' And other stuff. Also I'll try to mix Jaune and Superman personality at best I can. And this is a harem story.

John Arc and his wife, Hana Arc, was walking home from the mountains after their hike. It was around ten pm at night. John notice that his wife seem sad and before he could speak, she ask a question.

"Do you think we will every have a son?" Hana ask.

John eyes widen , out of everything he didn't think that would be that would trouble her. But then again, they did have triplets daughters and another batch of twins on the way that are also females. Twins run strong in the Arc family bloodline. So a son wouldn't be that bad.

Before he could voice a respond with a 'In time dear.' Their was a bright light in the sky and a crash not far from them, startling the two. John pull out his sword Crocea Mors ready to fight and stood in front of his wife, who was just two month pregnant. After awhile with nothing happing he lower his gaurd a bit. He was about to speak when a sound of a baby crying came up. Not even thinking the two rush to where they saw the crash, where the crying was coming from.

The two stop in awe as the saw a ship in rubble with no scratch. But snap out of it as they once again heard a cry. They rush to the ship to see a open hatch and saw to their shock was a blond baby crying with a red blanket with the letter S on it. The baby dosen't seem hurt, just frighten. Hana pick the baby from the ship and calm him down. John smile at his wife as she cooed at the little baby.

"He most be a a few month old. Who would sent such a cute childl in a space ship?" Hana ask as she ruge the baby to sleep.

"I don't know, but who ever did must have a good reason." John reply as he look inside the ship for clues on the baby, but only found nothing.

"What should we do? We can't leave him here or take him to a orphanage. They will ask questions about him and may want study him when they find where and how we found him." Hana ask with a frown.

"True. Well you did want a son." John said with a shrug.

"Really?!" Hana ask with a big smile.

"I don't see why not." John said with a smile. He never seen his wife this happy since their wedding.

"Oh John thank you! What shall we call him?" Hana ask.

John though for a bit and snap his fingers as a idea came up in his mind.

"Jaune Clark Arc. Jaune after my father and Clark after your father! It perfect!" John said with a big smirk.

"It is perfect. Jaune Clark Arc, our little man of tomorrow." Hana said as she cuddle the newly name baby closer.

"Man of tomorrow?" John ask confuse at the sudden nickname. He didn't mind the nickname, it sound very heroic in his opinion, it just surprising.

" Yes. I feel he will change many that will come his way. That he will bring hope. So 'Man of tomorrow' sound right." Hana example gentle.

"I see. I guess that make sense. Now let get our little man of tomorrow his new home. It getting late. I pick up adoption papers in the morning and get some of our friends to move the ship to our cottage til I find a better place for it." John said as he startd to walk away from the ship to home with his wife following.

Thus begain the legand of Jaune Clark Arc, The Man of tomorrow, The Superman.

Review and fav. I like to see your opione on this. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chap. Hope you like it.

A ten year Jaune Clark Arc was walking home from the school in sadness.

Today, like any other day, the others student call him a freak for being super strong.

He didn't mean to bent the swings. Again.

'Will anyone be willing to call me a friend. Or am I just going to be alone? Maybe mom will know." Jaune though as he turn to the alleyway.

He stop as he saw a young male monkey faunus and green hair girl being gang up on. Jaune step back a little to avoid being seen. He started to panic.

'What should I do?! What should I do!? I can't show my powers like my dad said, but I can't, no won't, leave them to get hurt! What should I do!?" Jaune mentality scream to himself. What he heard next made his blood go cold.

"Hmm. The young girl can make a good amount of money if sold right. What do you said guys?" The leader of the gang said with a dark smile

"Whatever. Just let me kill the damn monkey! He bump into me and ruin my new coat! Stupid animal." One of the other gang member said as he laid his pistol.

"I said I was sorry!" The monkey said while trying to shield the girl behind him.

"Shte up you animal!" The member scream at that boy, while pointed his gun at him and fire without a bit of remorse.

The boy close his eyes in fear and waited for his death to come. But it never did. He slowly open one eye and saw to his shock to see a blond boy holding the bullet a few inches away from his face with only two fingers. He was speechless, as well as the gang members who saw it. The blond boy turn to them and started to speak.

"You two aren't hurt aren't you?" Jaune ask worrily.

"N-no." The girl said nervously.

"That good to heard." Jaune said as he let out a sigh of relief.

" Hey brate! What the hell are you doing?!" The leader said angerly.

"What are you doing?" Jaune ask with a glare.

"I'm teaching these punks to not come to my turf and mess with one of my boys." The leader said smugly.

"Over a coat?" Jaune ask with a deadpan stare. Not very amuse.

"What with that look blondie!? Do you want to die?!" The leader said as he pull out his gun and ponited at Jaune. But before he could pull the trigger, the gun started to melt, he drop the gun in fright. He look to the blond, whose eyes was glowing red. Everyone stare in awe, but the leader snap out of it and bark at his men.

"Waste them you idiots!" The leader yell at his crew. They snap out of as they pull out their guns and fire it at the blonde boy. Jaune just roll his eyes at their mistakes. He just caught a bullet and melted their leader gun with ease, and they just started to shoot more bullets. He caught each and every one of the bullets and ran in a blinded speed and took away their guns. The gang (and the two kids) eyes widen in shock a they watch Jaune melted the guns as well.

The leader snap and pull out his combat knife and charge Jaune as he melted the last gun and stab straight at his chest. But to his horror, the knife shatter.

"W-what are you?!" The leader ask in fear. His gang didn't move in fear at they just watch the impossible. Only Hunters should have that kind of abilities this kid have!

"I'm the kid who just beat you guys. Now goodnight!" Jaune said as he threw his first punch, knocking out the man. He then use his superspeed to beat the rest of the gang with ease. He tie them up with some of their owns chains, before turning to the two still stun kids starring at him with awe.

"Are you two okay?" Jaune as he look over the two.

"Yes! I-i mean yes. Sorry the shock had yet to leave me." The monkey faunus said as he rub his neck with a embarrass blush on his face.

"T-that fine. I-i just w-wanted to help." Jaune stutter out. Thinking he scare them.

"What your name?'' The green hair girl ask after staying quiet for most of the ordeal.

"I'm Jaune Clark Arc. And you guys?" Jaune ask, glade to find a distraction to his sadness.

" I'm Emerald." The green hair, Emerald, reply with a small blush.

"I'm Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you dude." Sun said as he reach his hand out to shake his hand. Which Jaune return lightly as to not destroy his hand by mistake.

"We need to get out of here. Where do you two live? I'll walk you guys there." Jaune said as he heard sirens coming their way.

"W-we don't have a home. We're homeless." Sun said sadly. Emerald look down to avoid eye contact with a baffle Jaune.

"Then let go to my home. We can get you guys clean up there and laid low for a while. Come on!" Jaune said as he started to drag the two with him to get away from the spot before the police came.

(One hour later.)

"So let me get this straight." John started as he stare at the tree kids in front. Not only did you disobey a order to not show your power, but you took down a gang leader, save these two form death and worse, you brought these two here here to hide for a few days?"

"Yes." Jaune said as he he put his head down in shame. But was shock when he heard his father laughter.

"You truly are an Arc my boy!" John said in between laughts.

"What?" Sun ask confuse.

"We Arc's never turn away from anyone in need. So I'm proud of Jaune selflessness." John example as he calm down. "Also, you two are free to stay as long you need."

"Thank you!" Sun yell gracefully. While Emerald bow deeply to the man.

"Your welcome little one. But Where are your parents?" John ask in concern.

"My parent dead two years ago in a riot with the White Fangs. My home was robed shortly afterwards and I been on the streets since. I meet Emerald while searching for food and deiced to share, since then we stuck together." Sun example sadly

"My father was murder by a drunk on his way home. My mother die giving birth to me. My aunt was abused and I ran away at the age six. I was alone til I meet Sun here." Emerald said quietly.

A moment of silent has pass before John deicide to speak.

"Can't let you two go after hearing that." John said as he shook his head.

"What that suppose to mean?" Sun ask in fear.

"Your not going to report us are you!?" Emerald ask also scare.

"No nothing like that. Faunus aren't treated nice in orphanage and there a really big chance of you going back to your aunt." John said as he stare at the two.

"Then what are you plaining?" Sun ask confuse. Emerald look confuse also.

"How about joining the Arc family you two?" John ask with a warm smile, shocking the two.

"Really? Sun ask In disbelief.

"Yes." Jaune answer for his father, knowing he mean truth.

"Your not lying to us?" E merald ask in desperation. She and Sun both dream of being in a family again for a long time, and now here is there chance to finally get a new life, with a new family.

"I wouldn't lie about just a thing." John said as he stare warmly to the two kids. Who suddenly tackle him in a huge and while saying 'Thank you' over and over again. He just smile warmly at the two.

That when Hana walk in from the store and stare at the scean in confuse.

"What did I miss?" She ask as she put the gorecy away.

Jaune example the saiution. Not even five second later she was snuggling her new children. Much to there glee.

(Night time)

"Jaune." Sun started as he put on Jaune spar onies.

"Yeah Sun." Jaune said as he pull out spar blankets for Sun to use.

"Thanks man. Because of you, I'm alive and have a new place to call home. I can't thank you enough and I know Emerald feel the same as me. So thanks again." Sun said sincerely.

" Don't mention it. I just did what was right. Just promise me you two be more careful in the future." Jaune said as he laid down on the lower part of his bunk beds.

"I will Superman." Sun said as his climb to the top in ease.

"What?" Jaune ask in confuse.

"I call you Superman." Sun reply.

"Why?" Jaune ask.

"Because that what you are. I don't know why, but it fit you somehow. Anyway it time for bed. Goodnight Superman." Sun said with as light yawn.

"Goodnight Monkey king." Jaune said back.

"Hey!"

So how was the chapter. Love it or hate it? Anyway review and fav.

P.s. Check out the poll on my home page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Jaune Clark Arc is back and ready for action, so let get to it. Jaune is now seventeen, as well Sun and Emerald**.

 **Also before I forget, here Arcs list of children from oldest to youngest. (See what I did there)**

 **Lisa Arc, age 19 (oldest triplets)**

 **Mary Arc age 19 (middlest of triplets)**

 **Lily Arc age 19 (youngest of the triplets)**

 **Jaune Clark Arc age 17 (two months older than Emerald and Sun.)**

 **Emerald Arc age 17 (older than Sun by a month)**

 **Sun Wukong Arc age 17**

 **Hope Arc age 16 (older than Crystal by five minutes)**

 **Crystal Arc age 16**

 **Wendy Arc age 9(same like Crystal)**

 **Carla Arc age 9.**

 **Please note I said that twins run strong in the Arc blood. So no complaining.**

Jaune and his brother Sun are hiding as though they are in a war zone.

Why you may ask.

"Sun Wukong Arc, Jaune Clark Arc! You two are so dead when I get my hands on you both!" A raging Emerald scream.

That why.

"What make you think reading her dairy in our room was a good idea!?" Jaune ask with a glare.

"It seem like a good idea at the time." Sun mumble.

"No. No it wasn't." Jaune said a he use his super hearing to look for Emerald footsteps location.

"Hey, I'm the one in actual danger here! Last time I check, your skin is like iron man!" Sun whisper with a slight hiss.

"Hell has no wrath like a woman scorn, bro." Jaune reply.

"I think you said it wrong." Sun said with a rose brow.

"Does it matter, it true you know." A voice said. The Arc's brother froze and slowly turn around to find their sisters glaring at them.

"Can we talk about this?" Sun squeaks out, terror running through his system.

" No." They all said.

"It was worth try, right bro." Silence. "Bro?"

Sun turn to his side to find that his brother abandon him to their sisters.

"Oh you dick." Sun manage to get out before he was tackle by his sisters.

(Hours later)

"What did you learn today?" Hana ask her monkey son.

"To not touch anything that doesn't belong to me." Sun groan as his aura heal his injuries.

"Good boy. Now me and your father have good news." Hana said happily.

"What is it mom?" Emerald ask.

"That you and your brothers been accepted to Beacon!" John said with a smirk.

"What!?" Jaune ask worry.

"Now Jaune, I know your worry about going to school that will most likely expose your powers, but that exactly the reason why we are sending you with Sun and Emerald." John said seriously.

" But." Jaune try to said something.

"No buts young man. It time you stop hiding your true self and be the hero your meant to be." Han interrupted . Jaune sigh as he realized he could win.

"Can I at least bring my onesie?" Jaune ask quietly.

"Of course you can." John said happily.

"Sooo, when do we leave?" Emerald ask.

"Tomorrow at noon." Hana reply to her apoted daughter.

"What!? We need to pack now!" Sun said panic.

"It already done." Jaune said as he place three duffle bags next to him.

" Thanks bro!" Sun and Emerald said happily. Jaune just smile at them.

"Now. Let celebrate tomorrow!" Lisa, the oldest sister of the Arcs, said happily.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer happily, though Jaune was half- hearted at best.

(Half an hour later. In the living room.)

"Jaune." John call out to his son as he lead both of them away from the rest to talk privately.

" Yes dad." Jaune reply.

"I'm sorry for making you go through with this without asking your permission first." John said sincerely.

"I know you are dad. And I get it, I need to grow stronger and trusting with others, but I'm scare." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Is it because your powers?" John ask.

"Yes. My power is beyond any hunters and huntress alike. My powers aren't normal and extremely dangerous. I can accidentally kill someone with a sneeze or put someone into a coma with a light punch." Regardless of aura. Jaune example with a grimace.

"I'm aware of that my boy. But that why I'm sending you Beacon, to learn how to control those powers and gain more confidence in yourself." John said with a low voice.

"I can only hope so dad. Cause I'm scare regardless. I can only hope to make one friend, while being treated like a freak of nature." Jaune said as look at his hands with sadness, remembering being call 'freak' and 'monster' by kids and grown ups alike.

"Don't think like that, I'm sure there someone who will enjoy your company. And who knows, said person could be my future daughter in law." John said with a teasing smirk, tying to cheer Jaune up.

"H-hey! Don't joke about that!" Jaune stutter with a blush.

"Hahaha! You should see your face!" John laugh happily.

"That not funny!" Jaune said with a glare, blush was still on his face.

"I know, I know. I couldn't help it though! Your so fun to tease some time." John manage to said through his laughter.

"Sometimes, your just mean." Jaune mumble.

After waiting for his father to finish talking.

"Anyway, Jaune I want you to have something." John said as he pull out a big box from under the couch.

"What is it dad?" Jaune ask couriers.

" Since your the only one with out a weapon, I figure it time you inherit this from me." John said as he gave Jaune the box.

Jaune wast no time opening it and only gasp at the gift.

It was Crocea Mors .

"I-I can't accept this dad. It yours." Jaune stutter out shock.

"Not anymore it isn't. That sword have be past down from Arc's to Arc's. It about time you inherit it my son." John said warmly.

"Thank you dad. I mean that, thank you." Jaune said happily. He got up from where he was and gave his dad a heartfelt hug, which is light as not to break his father back.

"Your welcome my boy. Now promise me that you, Sun and Emerald will show Beacon just how we Arc's roll." John said with a smirk.

"You know we will." Jaune said with a playful smile.

"Good, now go show your siblings your new weapon." John said as he ruffle his son hair.

"Okay dad." Jaune said as he walk out of the room to show his family his sword and shield.

" He got a lot of hardship ahead of him." Hana said as she walk into the room.

"Yes he does. But he will overcome them in time. He will gain friends that will fight by his side and he will change the world like you said all though years ago." John said with utmost faith in his son.

"I know dear. That why we call him 'The man of tomorrow' after all." Hana said with a warm smile.

"Yeah. But for now, he just a teenage boy with school to deal with and a party to celebrate." John said as he took his wife hand into his.

"Yeah, I know. Now let hurry, I'm sure Sun will attempt to challage you in another drinking contest while Jaune hold you both upside down again." Hana giggle out.

"Like he could beat me. Let go love! There fun to be had tonighth!" John said dramatically.

 **And done!**

 **Announcement: I'm looking for a beta for the story. You can add a little of your own spice here and there, but so long you don't change my work. And also to be willing to wait for a long time. I tend to lose my muse to I get hit by it later. You been warn.**

 **Now, thanks to all you reviewers and followers!**

 **Blair. Obrien. 5496: Thanks for your support on the idea! (Excuse the spaces. It the only way for me to put you name in with out it earesing it self.)**

 **mugetsu929: Oh you know. Around.**

 **Dusridder: Thanks!**

 **Review and follow and see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter for you all, Hope you all enjoy it. All so about vomit boy, I got it cover! Enjoy!**

"We finally may it to Beacon!" Sun shouted happily as he rush out of the 'deathtrap' and on to the his sweet sweet land.

"Sun, it was just a short fly on a Airship. It wasn't that bad."Emerald said as she watch her brother hug the ground, after vomiting in the nearest teach can.

"That Airship is made by the devil and you know it!" Sun shouted angrily.

"I knew your motion sickness is bad, but not this bad." Jaune said as he shook his head amusingly.

"Shut up Superman!" Sun hiss out, embarrass at his biggest weakness.

Motion Sickness.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Calm down Monkey King." Jaune said as he try to calm his brother.

"Hey you guys, I'm going on ahead. I want to get a feel of our new home." Emerald said a she started walking ahead of her brothers. Truthfully, she didn't want to be around her brothers while they make an ass of themselves.

"Okay. Stay safe sis." Jaune call out to her, she just wave in response.

"Speaking of home, there some babe over there that are calling me there. I see you later bro!" Sun said as he saw two chicks in a distance talking to each other. He then process to make his way to them.

"See you later bro." Jaune reply as he shook his head and started follow students, til he saw two teen girls arguing. Well, more like the one in white yelling at the red one. He notice one in white was shaking a can of dust in front of the red one face, with the top lose and the dust getting in the red one face, causing her about to sneeze.

'Oh that can't be good.' Jaune though as he about to intervene, but was too late as the girl sneezes and cause an explosion with fire, ice and lighting everywhere.

'Yep. Not good.' Jaune though as he facepalm at what happen. He got closer to the two as he notice a girl in black started talk.

" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" The black dress said. The girl in white, Weiss, smirk smuggle.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black finish. Jaune decided to intervene here as he saw Weiss had a shock face which turn to a glare.

"Now now. That just being short sighted." Jaune said as he walk toward the group, getting their attended.

" What do you mean?" The girl in black ask with a rose brow.

"What you just said is what every company is doing, not just the Schnee. Plus, base on my research I did on every company, behind their backs of course, I found out that the Schnee give fair payment, food, and great dental to not only humans, but to faunus as well." Jaune example.

"You did research? You do know that any company would lie about their treatments to employees right?" The girl in black ask.

"Yes. But you can't hide much to a guy who can see through walls and can heard anything with thousands of miles." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Now that just lying." The girl in black said.

"Oh really. I can prove it." Jaune said as he use his x-ray vision on her bow. He rolls his eyes as he found out why she don't like the heiress. She a faunus

"Yeah right." the faunus said. He walk to her and lean into her and whisper into her ears.

"I know your a faunus. It not healthy to hold that kind of grudge. It can bring trouble toward your own race and can destroy you in the end." Jaune whisper to her. Her eyes widen in shock at his words. He took a step back and started talking again.

"Now that out of the way, let all make up. I'm Jaune Clark Arc. Please to meet you all." Jaune said.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The one in red introduced herself as she watch the hold conversation in silent.

" Weiss Schnee." The heiress bow slightly.

"Blake Belladonna." The faunus said still in shock.

"Now that done, let started heading to the initiation speech." Jaune said as he started walking in a random direction.

" Jaune." Weiss started.

"Yes."

"The initiation is this way."

"I knew that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh shut up and lead the way.''

(Later)

"Hey Ruby! I save you a spot!" A blond call out to Ruby.

"Oh hey, there my sister! I see you guys later." Ruby said as she rush to her sister side. The three wave the girl bye.

"Ahh that nice. Do you guys see anyone you know here as well?" Jaune ask his companions.

"No, not really." Blake answer back.

"I don't really know anyone ether." Weiss said.

"Then let join them. I'm sure she like to have her new friends close." Jaune said as he stared to make his way to the two.

"Friends?" The two ask in unison.

"Yep! We meet, had a good talk and didn't try to kill each other. Also, we can tolerate each other. If that doesn't make us friend, then I don't what does." Jaune said with a warm smile.

"Your definition of friendship is strange." Weiss said a shake of her head.

"So I been told." Jaune said with a sheepish smile.

"I like it though." Blake said truthly. Causing Jaune to beam at her.

"Hey Ruby!" Weiss call out to the red cloak girl.

"Oh go it happing again!" Ruby yell out as she jump into her sister arms in fear.

"Oh come on! I apologize for my behavior and causing you to sneeze that explosion!" Weiss said with a faceplam.

"Oh my god, you exploded." The blond sister said with shock awe.

"It was an accident that got resolve, right Ruby?" Jaune said.

"Yes. Sorry, Weiss suddenly screaming my name scare me." Ruby said sheepishly.

"I'm not that mean." Weiss mumble with a pout. Which cause Jaune to lightly chuckle.

"Soooo are you going to introduced me too your new friends or not?" The blond ask.

"Oh right sorry. These are my new friends I made after I exploded."

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you." Weiss said with a nod.

"Jaune Clark Arc. The plaseure is yours." Jaune said with a joke. Which earn a chuckle out of the blond, but a groan from everyone else.

"I'm Blake Bellodonna." Blake introduce her self.

"Well, since your friend with my sister, your all okay in my book. I'm Yang Xiao Long." The blond, Yang, said with a smirk.

"Hey Jaune!" A voice suddenly call out to the knight, causing all them to turn the voice. They saw a monkey faunus and a green hair girl make their way to them.

"Hey guys! How do you like the school grounds so far." Jaune ask with a smile.

"Great! I hite it off with a few chicks." Sun said with a proud smile.

"In other words, he got slap in the face multiple time." Emerald said with a smirk as the faunus glare at her.

"Uh Jaune. Who are they?" Ruby ask.

"Oh where are my manners. These two are my brother and sister. The monkey one that got smack is Sun Wukong Arc." Jaune started.

"Sup." Sun said as he wink at them.

"And the girl next to him is Emerald Arc." Jaune finish.

"Hello." Emerald said.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby chirply said.

"Shhh. The headmaster starting." Weiss said.

They all turn to the stage and watch a man started to do his speech.

(After the speech.)

"Well, he seem addicted to his coffee." Jaune said as they all walk to the cafeteria for food. They all saw him keep siping from the mug as he did his speech.

"Understatement of the year bro." Sun said as he strench his shoulders.

"Well, at least he finish his speech, I'm hungry!" Ruby said.

"Just hold on Ruby, we're getting food right now." Yan told her sister.

"Okay gang! First we get food and then we go to the mess hall to sleep for tomorrow initiation." Jaune said with a cheer. Which Yang,Ruby and Sun follow as well.

"Well hurry then, I'm hungry!" Weiss said as her stomach gave a low growl.

"Then what are we waiting for, a blown horn! Last one there is rotten Grimm!" Sun said as he started running.

"Oh it on monkey boy!" Yang yell as she started running as well. Which cause the others, beside Jaune, to started running as well.

'I think you maybe right after all dad.' Jaune though to himself.

"Hey Jaune! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Blake call out to the blond.

"Not going to happen Kitty cat!" Jaune yell back as he started to lightly jogging to them as he caught up to them.

 **So here it is. The start of Jaune days in Beacon. Hope your all ready for this, cause I have a few surprises in store for our blond.**

 **Also team name for Sun, Neptune, Emerald, and Mercury.**

 **Cause I got nothing.**

 **Anyway tell me in the review on what you think of the chapter and the team name and hope to see you next time!**


End file.
